


You can't spell speech without pee

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: Anonymous said: Fic request? Do you ever write the Psiioniic? Gotta love that Captor omo after all. If you do...Psii forcing himself to hold it while the Signless finishes a speech he doesn’t want to miss?





	You can't spell speech without pee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to have finally put out a new fic!!! I'm so grateful for your patience and I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it~

You would do anything for Signless. You love him, and you love his mission to overthrow the cruel empress. And right now, he’s delivering one of his speeches to try to persuade others to join his cause. If only you could pay attention right now.

You shift uneasily as you try to listen, but to no avail. You can’t concentrate on anything but your overfilled bladder.

You try to reflect on how this situation arose.

_“Today’s a big one, Psii. Trolls from all neighboring subgrubs will be coming to attend. You’ll be able to join the crowd today, I hope?”_

_“Of course, Sign. I will always support you, you know that.”_

_Still, you were extremely nervous. You’ve been known to cause scenes, and you really needed to be on your best behavior._

_You had begun sipping water to try to ease your nerves. It worked, but now…_

A sudden jolt of need forces you to press your thighs together. At this point you’re wondering if you’re gonna make it through this sermon.

You awkwardly shuffle to the back of the crowd, hoping your squirming will be less noticed there. For the most part, it works, but you can’t help but notice a glance from the Signless himself. You reassure yourself that he’ll be nonjudgmental of your predicament.

However, you can’t reassure yourself that you won’t piss your jumpsuit.

A little while later, and you’ve resorted to bouncing up and down and occasionally crossing your legs. You don’t think you’ve ever had to pee this much in your life. But you promised Signless that you’d be here, so it’s not like you could just leave to go pee. But man, it’s all you can think about right now. You haven’t been able to pay attention to a word he’s said for who knows how long now.

But then you hear it - you hear what might be your saving grace. People from the crowd have begun talking, which means you might not have to wait for much longer.

If only you knew what fate had planned for you.

Something you’d forgotten to consider in your desperation was the fact that there would be a lot of audience feedback due to the nature of there being a lot of audience to deliver such feedback. And right now you aren’t holding up well at all.

You’d be holding yourself right now if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re in a very public space. As it is, you’re still making a spectacle of yourself, with fists and legs clenched in the strained effort to hold back the flood. You’re blushing bright yellow, but luckily the crowd is too focused on the Signless to pay any attention to you.

The Signless’s voice booms out: “And let me have a show of hands - how many of you are committed to join our cause for justice and peace throughout all of Alternia?”

_Freedom at last!_

However, in your excitement, you leak a little bit in your jumpsuit - not enough to be noticeable, but enough to make you worry if you’ll be able to survive until everyone scatters. And now you’re more desperate than ever.

You make your way through the now-moving crowd, trying to find a seclusive place to hide out until you can rejoin with the Signless. Unfortunately, with each step you take the strain on your bladder becomes that much more intense.

Eventually, you’re forced to stop moving and try to ride out the urge to spray piss from your nook all over the ground. It’s all you can do to prevent the biggest puddle in all of Alternia from pooling at your feet.

You’re standing there, silently suffering, when a hand on your shoulder scares some piss out of you. Well, there goes your leakage not being noticeable.

“Oh my, it looks like you’re in a serious predicament.”

It’s Signless.

He looks down at your bulge, then quickly wraps his cloak over you.

“Thank you,” you say with a shaky voice.

“Come, let’s get you out of here.”

“I… I don’t know if I can walk.”

“I believe in you, Psii. Take my hand and follow my lead.”

You squeeze his hand as you hobble outside, your free hand now jammed between your legs. Signless puts his hand up at Disciple and Dolorosa, signifying the need for some alone time.

You’ve begun crying from the pain of holding your piss this long. You look down and see a noticeable lump in your abdomen where your bladder is. You begin to unzip your jumpsuit, but removing your hand from your crotch makes you lose control. Doubling over, you hold yourself again until the flow stops.

“Sign, I can’t - I’m losing it - it’s gonna come out -” you stammer.

“Let it out then. I’m not judging you for anything. Just breathe and relax…”

You resist, but your body has other plans as hot piss spurts out into your hands a few times before becoming a full-on stream as you lean on Signless’s shoulder. You start crying again, this time from humiliation and relief, while Sign rubs your back and shooshes you until you stop peeing.

“Better now, right?”

You just nod, too embarrassed to talk out loud. Signless gives you his cloak and smiles, walking you over to the rest of the group. You walk home, your legs cold now, and hold Signless’s hand, grateful at the support he’s given you.

Now all you need is a bath and a cuddle session.


End file.
